


Reality of Dreams

by halfdemonfan



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdemonfan/pseuds/halfdemonfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SkipBeat! one-shot / Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality of Dreams

Ren took a deep, calming breath – leaning his head back against the cool tiles behind him. His nerves were still on edge. No matter how he chastised himself, no matter how much he was disgusted with Kuon at the moment, the angry, impulsive part of his character lay only just beneath the surface.

How could he show such a violent side of himself to that girl? He almost destroyed his own career as an actor in that single moment today. There would surely be repercussions yet to come from his violent episode earlier, though he didn't think any would be from her.

She was thoroughly in Setsu's character now. Everyone else was terrified of him in that moment, yet she calmly waltzed over and brushed his hair aside, gazing directly into his cold, red eyes and showed him that sultry smile of hers. Ren had still been struggling to regain control of Kuon's turbulent emotions and could do no more than gaze back at her with empty eyes for a few moments.

He shifted his large body again, heedless of the water overflowing onto the ceramic floor. Even on the walk back to the hotel she was completely in character. There were no hesitant glances in his direction, no distance between them even though his demeanor had people fleeing to the other side of the street – things he expected the Kyoko he knew to be doing after such an incident.

One lean, muscular leg bent – rising out of the warm water and he gripped his knee tightly, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall. He couldn't even keep his own emotions in check, why was he struggling with understanding hers?

The door to the bathroom flew open, banging loudly as it bounced off the wall.

"Nii-san!"

His dark eyes shot open at the frantic sound of her voice. She rushed to the tub, quickly shutting off the water before looking up into his shell shocked face.

"Are you okay?"

Her golden eyes filled with worry stared into his own. A delicate hand lifted to his forehead, brushing aside the few wet strands that clung to the soft skin there.

"The water was spilling out into the room and I got worried. Are you okay nii-san?"

Again.

Once again she rushed into the bathroom, looking at him naked before her and not even a dot of red filled her cheeks? How could she do this? Was she truly this great of an actress that she could ignore his body or did she really not see him as a man?

He felt Kuon climbing back to the surface of his mind. His attitude once again inflamed at the thought of being overlooked or pushed aside for someone else.

"Nii-san, please answer me." She leaned in closer to his body, her face hovering just in front of his own.

Kuon wouldn't be ignored any longer.

Large fingers closed around the tiny bones of her wrist, pulling it away from his face. He gave a firm tug and ignored the squeak of surprise that flew from her mouth as she nearly crashed against him. Her free hand gripped his shoulder to steady herself as she slipped on the wet floor, sitting down hard on the side of the tub.

"I'm not your brother."

Kyoko's eyes flew open and locked onto his own as the heavy words left his mouth.

"Wha..."

" **I'm not your brother**." He repeated and watched as she blinked Setsu's personality from her glowing eyes. Ren's hand pulled her forward even further and he finally got a moment of satisfaction as a dull, pink hue began to spread across her cheeks.

"Tsu...ruga-san," she stammered. "Are you okay?"

Her breath was coming faster, her eyes wouldn't quite meet his own, and her cheeks were still painted in embarrassment. The camisole she wore under her flowing shirt was drawn downward, exposing a bit of her cleavage for his hungry eyes.

His restraint finally snapped.

Ren pulled her against him and closed the short distance remaining between them. He caught a glimpse of her frozen features just before he sealed his lips against her own. He didn't rush, but instead took his time feeling the soft contours of the very things he'd been dreaming about for months. Gentle, feather-like kisses were all he allowed himself at first. The girl in his arms was frozen stiff in his embrace. Though he was angry at himself all over again for probably ruining everything he'd patiently worked for up until now, the damage was done. All he could do was allow himself this indulgence and pray she'd forgive him later.

He pulled back from her lips, only to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. He glided his lips along her face, kissing her cheeks, forehead, her eyelids that were shut so tight, rubbing his nose along her temple while his free hand slipped the wig from her head. His teeth latched onto her earlobe and pried the clip-on earring free from it's hold. Ren trialed kisses down her jaw until he came to the lip ring attached to her mouth. His deft tongue ran over the cold metal and her lips parted on a gasp. He sucked that trembling bottom lip between his own and removed the ring from her skin. Ren pulled back and opened his eyes hesitantly, afraid that his love would be crying in his arms.

There were no tears.

Her eyes were still closed and her body was stiff in his embrace, but no tears flowed from beneath her thick, black lashes.

Hope blossomed in his chest.

"Kyoko," her name left his lips as a breath of wonder and he embraced her once more. He felt the hand on his shoulder began to tremble, her blunt nails digging into his skin for a moment, but then...she relaxed. The tension left her body slowly and though she didn't return his kiss, her lips softened under his own.

Ren couldn't contain his moan of pleasure and released her wrist to grip her tiny waist. Her hand latched onto his other shoulder as she let him kiss her as no one had before. He gripped her waist and lifted her from the side of the tub. Water sloshed over onto the already wet floor as he settled her in his lap, still fully clothed. Her clothes began clinging to her skin – the water making the leather stick to her body like glue.

"Tsuru..."

His mouth covered hers once more, this time taking advantage of her moment of speech and he slipped his tongue past the barrier of her lips. She was frightened for a moment; scared that he was going to try and overwhelm her like that bastard Shotarou did. Her body tensed once more, afraid the gentleness of her sempai was gone.

He teased, coaxed, played with her until the tension left her once more. His fingers played with the skin of her waist and back, sending a new warmth flowing through her. His mouth was firm, but gentle against her own. He tasted her slowly, not overwhelming her but encouraging her to join him in their pleasure.

She could deny the invitation no longer.

Her own lips were unsure against his own. This being her first time, she tried copying his movement. Her lips pushed and pulled against his, her smaller tongue rubbed against his own. Kyoko tried to concentrate but the sensations it caused made her thoughts fly out the window. Whatever she was doing must have been right; Ren gripped her tighter to his body and she felt the low growl rumble through his chest.

He pulled back from her and she sucked in air greedily. She felt as if the only grip she had left on her sanity was the firm hold she had of his shoulders. She wanted to ask what this was. Was he just playing with her or was their actually meaning behind that emotion filled call of her name earlier. She wasn't given time to ask him anything for his lips began trailing a path of fire down her neck. Her head fell back with a cry and her skin tingled all over as his lips closed over her pulse point, sucking from the area until she was gasping for breath.

Ren's long fingers crawled up her back, brushing aside her copper hair, until he found the clasp for the choker around her neck. She felt him unbuckling the collar Setsu wore while his lips moved across her collarbone. He came to the center of her chest, where the metal line traveling down from her choker met the leather strap that connect with her shirt. His warm breath puffed against her skin and she feared he would be able to hear the furious beating of her heart.

Ren's tongue came out, flicking the skin that lay beneath the metal ring. Her breath caught on a hitch.

"Tsur..."

"Not my name," he growled against her skin. The choker came undone and he pulled it from her body, ignoring the slight ripping of fabric he heard come from her shirt. Again he moved his lips up her body, exploring the flesh once covered by the strip of leather and metal. He lavished the hollow of her throat, nipped her chin, before finding the prize of her lips once more. This time, there was no hesitation or stiffness on her part. She met his kiss with her own, moving against his lips and setting his blood on fire. He crushed her body to his own and felt her hands slid up to lock behind his neck.

His blood was roaring through his veins. Impatient fingers pulled at the belt wrapped around her thin waist. Passion flowed between them; his hips pushed against her own as his need grew too great.

Her eyes flew open in shock when she felt the thick length of him grind into her body, sending a jolt of white hot pleasure running up her spine. "Tsuruga-san!"

Ren fisted her hair and held her golden gaze with his own. "That's. Not. My name." He demanded through clenched teeth. He ripped the belt from her body, and pulled the long, wet flowing shirt from her. Pale, white flesh from her slender shoulders became exposed for him and he gave in to his desire to sample it. He pushed the strap of her camisole away and pressed heated kisses to the silky skin there. Kyoko's hands tangled in his dark hair and he pushed her hips into his own firmly, grinding their cores together.

His name tore from her throat in a husky moan. "R...Ren."

Strong hands latched onto her wet, leather clad thighs, holding her tightly to himself as he rose from the tub.

"Wha...what are you doing?" She asked while she held onto his shoulders as he crossed the water logged floor.

He didn't answer but strode through the open door, dripping water onto the hotel's floor as he made his way into their darkened room. His lips continued to press kisses against her throat as she clung to his frame, trusting him not to crash them into something while he carried her effortlessly.

Kyoko heard the rustle of sheets and the squeak of bed springs and knew what he was lowering her onto. Panic surged through her as her passion clouded mind cleared momentarily, telling her what was about to happen. Before she could open her mouth, not really knowing what she was about to say, he kissed her like the first time. Slowly, gently – coaxing her to move with him.

"Kyoko." He whispered against her lips. The tension was leaving her body once more as Ren worked his magic on her. "I've wanted this for so long."

She could only see the top of his dark head as he moved down her body. His hands pulled her shirt up, exposing her flat belly to his hungry eyes. "I've wanted you for so long." She couldn't stop the shiver that wracked her frame as his lips and tongue did the most amazing things to her stomach. She never imagined having someone touch her there would make her dizzy with pleasure. Kyoko wasn't sure how he managed to get her shirt off, but the lack of a barrier against the heat of his skin told her it was most definitely gone.

How could this be real? How could she trust what he said to be true? She was just Kyoko. The girl that was tossed aside like trash; there was no way Japan's number one star wanted her!

Ren moved back up her body, capturing her lips with his once more. His large hand settled over her bare breast – gently kneading the flesh under his coarse hands. She whimpered against his lips as pleasure like she had never known shot through her. The pale, pink nipple under his ministrations hardened. He lightly pinched the nub and heat shot through her. A craving began eating away at her body. She writhed under his delicious weight and gripped the tight muscles of his back. She kissed him voraciously, trying to appease the hunger burning her alive.

Ren pushed her thighs apart, settling himself in the cradle of her hips. Kyoko wasn't holding herself back from him. Now, she was clutching him, demanding him, scolding him with her whimpers as desire burned through her. His length throbbed as the object of his heart's desires dug her nails into his back. His body acted on instinct, grinding into the apex of her thighs. He left the warmth of her lips, searching out the mounds his fingers had already memorized. His hips continued to push forward, rocking himself into her body while he closed his lips over the peak of one perfect breast.

Kyoko's back arched and heat pooled between her thighs as Ren sampled the tender flesh of her nipple. Coherent thought was no longer possible as a humming began flashing through her body. She wanted something, needed something desperately. She couldn't place a name to it; she only knew Ren was the only one who could help her get it.

"Please..." she panted, twisting under him. "Please, Ren."

His fingers trembled as he unbuttoned the wet leather pants clinging to her body. Hearing Kyoko moan his name in undisguised pleasure pushed him to the very brink of his control. He was hasty as he peeled the pants and underwear from her body, tugging hard at times to remove the tight clothing.

She lay naked beneath him. Her golden eyes glistening up at him, mouth open – still panting in pleasure. His eyes raked over her form. The small pert breasts heaving with every breath, the narrow waist that gave way to the flaring of her hips, the small thatch of black curls shielding her...

Ren lowered his head to rest against the valley of her chest. He took slow, deep breaths trying to calm himself. He felt as if he were a 16 year old boy about to embarrass himself with his first woman ever.

Nimble fingers threaded through his hair, rubbing soothing circles against his scalp. He lifted his head, meeting twin pools of shimmering gold. Ren felt himself falling in the seductive look shining on her face. He crawled up her body, trailing fingers up the silky skin of her thigh. He kissed her deeply, trying to tell her through his body how much he loved her, how much he cherished her, how he would never let her go.

His fingers rose higher up her satin skin, tenderly stroking her smooth flesh until he reached his destination. Wet heat met his hand and Ren nearly came from the simple touch. His mind was reeling with the knowledge that she was already more than ready for him. He wouldn't allow himself that pleasure just yet. Instead, he would take his time teaching Kyoko her own pleasure first.

She became a wild, untamed goddess under him – moaning, writhing, demanding, body buckling in bliss as he stroked the very core of her. She held nothing back, abandoning herself to the pleasure only he gave her. He moved faster still, pushing her towards that precipice – wanting...needing her to find fulfillment at his hands.

She tumbled over the edge.

Her cries pierced the silence of the night. She shouted his name as that coil of desire burst within her, taking her places she had never allowed herself to go before.

Ren could wait no longer.

He moved himself between her thighs, his hand shaking as he positioned his throbbing length at her entrance. Kyoko was still trembling in the aftershocks of her climax. He eased himself within her, pushing until he felt the resistance he knew was there.

"Kyoko," he whispered against her lips, worshiping her in his way. He kissed her and thrust fully into her, burying himself to the hilt in her velvet heat. She cried out against his lips and clung to him as the pain and foreign feeling racked her body.

" _Oh God..."_ he moaned in his native tongue above her. Her body fit him like the tightest glove. He was too far gone.

Once, twice...he moved within her. His muscles were shaking, his hips moved of their own accord, desire like he had never known existed washed over him, leaving him breathless in its wake. Kyoko moaned beneath him and lifted her hips to meet his. He couldn't take it anymore. Ren pumped into her, winding that coil within him so tightly he felt as if he'd die from pleasure.

"Ren."

Her moans of ecstasy filled his ears.

"R..en"

Her legs wrapped around his narrow hips, squeezing them, pushing him faster, deeper.

"...en"

His mind drew blank, his body jerked, and a silent scream tore open his mouth as he came harder than ever before. White lights spotted his vision as wave after wave of core shaking ecstasy washed over him.

"...en"

He opened his eyes, trying to focus on her voice calling out to him.

"Ca..."

Huh?

"Cain!"

The steam filled air of the bathroom greeted his blurry eyes.

"Cain! Are you alright?"

Ren looked around in confusion. There was no sign of Kyoko having been in the bathroom with him. No clothes torn off in passion littered the wet floor and he could clearly hear her voice on the other side of the door. A shiver racked his body and he nearly groaned aloud in frustration as he found himself gripping his cock in his hand – evidence of his recent climax covering his fingers and toned stomach.

"Nii-san!"

He cleared his suddenly dry throat before calling out. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" she called through the – thankfully – still closed door. "You've been in there a while."

"I'm fine."

"Okay. The director's here and he wants to talk to you."

"Alright."

He waited until her footsteps walked away before washing himself clean once more. Ren couldn't decide whether he should feel ashamed of himself or pleased at the incredible fantasy he'd concocted. One thing he could easily decide on...

He would make this a reality...one day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Origional PG story idea produced by EmilyF.6 - I expanded on her idea and created this work of my own with permission from the author.


End file.
